1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a child and more particularly to a multi-purpose seat for a child.
2. Description of Related Art
Child seats and infant carriers are convenient for people to carry their children everywhere. When people go shopping or go traveling with their children, these apparatuses help people to carry their children conveniently and safely. According to the purpose, people could choose a suitable apparatus to carry their children.
A conventional seat for a child has a seat body and a plurality of retaining straps that hold the child on the seat. The conventional seat for a child is mounted on a car seat. However, the conventional seat for a child has two disadvantages as following. Firstly, because the conventional seat is large and heavy, it is hard to move easily. Secondly, when a user wants carry their children outside, the conventional seat is inconvenient to use because it is mounted on the car seat.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional seat.